dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimate Kamehameha (Gohan)
& |class=Energy Wave |similar='Super Kamehameha Electric Kamehameha' }} is a powerful attack used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 and Potential Unleashed states. Overview As for a regular Kamehameha, Gohan cups his hands at his sides and charges blue energy, then thrusts his arms forward and fires the Ultimate Kamehameha. When used as a Super Saiyan 2, it is performed in the same way as a regular Kamehameha, but without taking the stance normally seen for the technique. Instead, Gohan stands perfectly still while reciting the phrase. On the final syllable ("..Haaa!"), he quickly cups his hands behind his back and fires an enormous energy wave at his opponent. Usage and Power Gohan uses this attack during his battle against Cell. Realizing he could not defeat Gohan, Perfect Cell flies straight up into the air and fires his Earth-Destroying Kamehameha down at Gohan, hoping to either destroy Gohan or wipe out the entire Earth. While the Dragon Team panic, the Super Saiyan 2 counters the incoming attack with the Standing Kamehameha, overpowering Perfect Cell's Earth-Destroying Kamehameha and destroying most of the Android's body. However, Perfect Cell is able to regenerate and the two then continue the fight.Dragon Ball Z episode 187, "Cell's Break Down" An illusion of Ultimate Gohan uses this attack against Goku during their battle in Super Buu's insides.Dragon Ball Z episode 274, "Mind Trap" During the Tournament of Power, Gohan uses the Ultimate Kamehameha to knock Obni out of bounds, later he uses it against Saonel and Pirina, with it matching Pirina's mouth energy wave, until Piccolo uses his full power Special Beam Cannon to pierce the Universe 6 Namekians. Gohan then went on to use it to damage Koichiarator and to aid in the beam struggle between Team Universe 7 and Anilaza. Gohan again uses this attack on Top when battling the Pride Trooper, however it deals absolutely no damage to Top, shocking Gohan and 17. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Gohan uses an Ultimate Kamehameha in an attempt to defeat Seventhree, however the android consumes this attack by switching to using Moro's powers. Video Game Appearances This technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, named Motion Cancel Super Kamehameha. The move is named Super Kamehameha where it's one of Teen Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 2 form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, and as one of Ultimate Gohan's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. The attack also appears as the last part of Ultimate Gohan's Burst Rush attack in those games. The attack was named "Ultimate Kamehameha" in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z as Ultimate Gohan's Super Attack. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the attack is featured as Adult Gohan's Meteor Attack (Level 3 Super Attack) and is only available if Gotenks is teamed up with Adult Gohan or when used by Adult Gohan in the story mode (as he will use it regardless of who he is teamed up with in the story). It is also available to Teen Gohan as well as his level 1 Super Combo called Standing Kamehameha, but in the manner of how he originally performed the technique to counter Cell's Earth Destroying Kamehameha, firing it diagonally. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves